Un total extraño
by FireflyDino
Summary: Se trata de como Tails y Cream se conocieron a mi manera!y por que ustedes lo pidieron...lo continuo CreamxTailsficTerminado!
1. 1 primer capitulo

Hola!Aquí esta me segundo fic de Sonic! Espero que les guste ya que lo escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes.

Nota: Estos personajes no me pertenecen además de que este es mi punto de vista de como Tails y Cream se conocieron y no el punto de vista original. Bueno, a leer se ha dicho!

"Un total extraño."

Maldición, y tenia que ser mi sombrero nuevo!- se repetía una pequeña conejita a si misma viendo su sombrero atorado En un árbol demasiado alto para ella, ya desesperada pues había estado tratando salvarlo durante 2 horas.

Necesitas ayuda?- se oyó una dulce voz en el tenso ambiente

Eh?- la conejita volteo para ver a un pequeño zorro un poco mas grande que ella (en edad y estatura), este tenia unos Grandes y redondos ojos azules, un pelaje brillante color dorado y para sorpresa de ella 2 colas.

Quien eres tu?- pregunto la niña con un tono poco arrogante pues su madre le había dicho que no hablara con extraños, además de Que le parecía extraño que alguien le quisiera ayudar- ¿y que quieres?

Ayudarte, pero como veo que no me tienes confianza me retirare- dijo el

Espera! no fue mi intención ofenderte! por favor ayúdame, pues mi madre me matara si no tengo el sombrero!-exclamo ella

Esta bien pero antes dime tu nombre-insistió el

Me llamo Cream¿Y usted?- dijo ella poniendo a práctica sus "buenos modales".

No es necesaria tanta formalidad, esta bien, te ayudare a bajar tu sombrero- dijo sin responder cual era su nombre

OK, pero tengo una pequeña pregunta- dijo Cream haciendo a un lado los modales- como alguien como tu va a poder alcanzarlo?  
no es por nada pero esta muy alto.-termino.

Ya lo veras - dijo el pequeño zorro mientras empezaba a mover sus colas hasta empezar a elevarse.

Genial!- exclamo sorprendida Cream al ver ese espectáculo- como lo haces?

oohhh! un secreto!- dijo el zorro bromeando mientras sonreía igual que Cream.

La siguiente hora fue muy entretenida y divertida pues se la pasaron platicando sobre juegos de moda y cosas de niños.

Gracias! te debo una! si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti solo dime!- dijo Cream al ver su reloj algo desanimada por Tener que irse.

Creo que puedes hacer algo...-dijo el zorro

Que?- dijo Cream mientras le regresaba una linda e inocente sonrisa.

Esto- dijo el zorro mientras se acercaba a ella.

Cream se sorprendió mucho al sentir que el pequeño zorro le había dado un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y esto la hizo Ruborizarse al igual que el pequeño zorro.

Gracias por todo Cream nunca lo olvidare!- dijo el zorro mientras se alejaba corriendo con una sonrisa

Espera!No me has dicho tu nombre!-dijo ella con ojos llenos de lagrimas

Pero nadie respondió, ya era hora de ir a casa pues ya estaba obscureciendo en el parque pero antes de retirarse Cream Lloro un poco viendo el atardecer pues creía haber perdido un amigo sin imaginar que en el futuro varias aventuras Les esperaban y que en el futuro serian los mejores amigos y tal vez algo mas.

Cream dejo de llorar y sonrió dulcemente mientras se alejaba y mientras tocaba la delicada mejilla que había besado Ese zorro que actuó aquel día como un total extraño.

FIN

Listo!Fic terminado, tal vez algo corto... pero supongo que estuvo bien, bueno gracias por leer este fic escrito Con mucho cariño, su servidora por siempre:  
FireflyDino. 


	2. 2 capitulo

Hola!A petición de los reviews aquí les escribo la continuación de este fic!  
(Aunque ya había puesto la palabra "FIN" )Espero que les guste de todos modos!

NOTA: que quede bien claro que estos personajes no me pertenecen!.

"Segundo capitulo."

Cream se despertó, otra vez ese recuerdo que la hacia tan feliz, su mama le estaba gritando desde la cocina que se levantara pues se le haría tarde para ir con sus amigos: Sonic, Amy, Shadow y al que mas quería ,Tails.

Ahora mismo bajo Mama!-dijo mientras se levantaba sin poder olvidar el día en que ella había conocido a Tails, siempre se levantaba de esa manera.

Vamos! eres solo una niña!-se repetía siempre-una niña que no esta a su altura...

Después de bajar a desayunar Cream se despidió y se fue corriendo al lugar en donde ella y sus amigos se iban a encontrar, siempre se reunían en algún lugar,  
y esta vez había sido elegido el cine, Cream no sabia por que siempre ponían los mismos lugares, siempre iban al cine.

La película era una película clásica del gusto de Shadow, Sonic …… pura sangre y peleas. Cream se había sentado junto a Sonic y Shadow, pobre Cream ella siempre quería sentarse al lado de Tails pero siempre quedaba mas lejos de el que nadie.

La película estuvo súper!-decía Sonic seguido por comentarios positivos de Shadow y Tails acerca de la película ,Amy y Cream no tenían ganas ni de hablar esas películas las tenían hartas pero por amor hay que sacrificarse ,bueno...eso decía Amy, tal vez por eso seguía a Sonic y no se daba cuenta de lo que Tails sentía por ella...si, así es Tails de seguro sentía algo por Amy y solo sentía amistad por la pobre Cream, bueno ,eso es lo que Cream pensaba.

Sonic y Shadow se habían retirado y Amy se estaba despidiendo, después de todo esa tarde de pelis violentas y de maquinitas no fue tan mala...bueno, hasta que Cream y su "príncipe azul" se quedaron solos.

Te dije que podía ir a casa sola!-dijo Cream a su amigo Tails que insistía en acompañarla a sus casa pues ya estaba oscuro.

Como puedes cuidarte tu sola si ni siquiera sabes cuidar un sombrero?-dijo Tails guiñando un ojo.

En el fondo que Tails la hubiera acompañado a su casa la llenaba de alegría pues uno es feliz cuando se esta con la persona que mas amas.

Y aunque supiera que su amor no podría ser durmió no muy tranquila, se sentía tan feliz al solo sentir la mano de Tails sosteniéndola de camino a casa.  
Mañana seria un nuevo día y también seria una nueva reunión, una cosa era segura,  
esa bola de amigos nunca rompería su amistad por nada en el mundo.

Eso es todo por hoy, tratare de continuarla muy pronto y espero que se me ocurran mas ideas para este fic!La verdad es que quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews y me alentaron para seguir el fic!les mando muchos besos!

FireflyDino. 


	3. 3º

Hola!Aquí les pongo otro capitulo! y esta vez quiero agradecer a todos los reviews que han dejado! Griffmoon no te preocupes porque Rouge y Knuckles aparecerán en este fic,  
pero cuando llegue su turno XD. Bueno, a leer se ha dicho!

Capitulo 3º.

Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir para vivir otro día, Cream estaba cansada pues no pudo dormir muy bien que digamos la noche anterior, lastima que era día de escuela y no podría dormir más, aunque solo faltaban 2 semanas para salir de vacaciones que aprovecharía para pasarlas con Tails y los demás.

Querida, Tails ya esta aquí!-se oyo el grito de su mama indicándole a Cream que Tails ya había llegado para llevarla a la escuela, Cream se sentía avergonzada pues su mama siempre le pedía a Tails que la cuidara como si todavía fuera una bebe...

Ahorita bajo!-dijo Cream mientras se peinaba- Nos vemos luego Cheese!-le dijo a su chao mientras se despedía de la muy dormida criatura con un beso en la frente.

Su mama se despedía desde la puerta mientras Tails y Cream se iban alejando para llegar a la escuela, lo mejor de los días de escuela era cuando Tails la llevaba, aunque Cream creía que Tails quería a Amy, no podía dejar de sentirse tan feliz a su lado,  
pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar...en este caso llegaban a la escuela y se decían adiós mientras cada uno se dirigía a sus respectivos salones.

Cream cada día ponía menos atención en sus clases, aunque quería dejar de pensar en el no podía.  
simplemente no podía.

Cream!-la voz de su amado decía su nombre

Tails¿Que pasa?-dijo Cream casi derritiéndose al ver la sonrisa que Tails le había dirigido.

Los chicos y yo planeamos pasar las vacaciones en la playa ¿Quisieras acompañarnos?

Claro!Pero primero tengo que convencer a mi mama...-dijo Cream algo desanimada

No te preocupes!-dijo el zorrito- Yo te ayudare!

Gracias!-dijo Cream recuperando su entusiasmo y pensando que Tails siempre la ayudaba sin importar de que se tratara...

Definitivamente Tails era un gran amigo, su mama la dejo ir sin rogarle mucho así que estaría lista hasta que las vacaciones llegaran y ella y sus amigos pudieran pasarlas juntos.

Las 2 semanas pasaron rápido para Cream que había tratado de poner mas atención en clases y dejar de pensar un momento en que harían ella y Tails en las vacaciones, en la playa.

No estas emocionada Cheese?-preguntaba Cream mientras ponía sus cambios de ropa en su maleta.

Chao...-cheese no se había sentido muy bien últimamente...

Pobrecita, creo que no podrás ir a la playa...-dijo Cream triste al ver a su querida Chao en esas condiciones.

Mama, creo que Cheese esta enferma...-le dijo Cream a su mama

No te preocupes yo la cuidare por ti!-dijo su mama al verla tan triste

Gracias mama!-dijo Cream recuperando el animo y seguir esperando a que fuese el día siguiente.

Cream subió a su habitación a terminar de hacer su maleta, pero al sacar su ropa vio algo que la hizo sonrojarse, era ese pequeño sombrero que Tails le había ayudado a conseguir, y junto a el estaba un corazón que tenia una foto de ella y Tails, jamás tiraria esa foto ,pues le traía todos los sentimientos que sentía por el.

Bueno! eso es todo por hoy!espero que les haya gustado, porfa dejen comentarios...tratare de traer el siguiente capitulo pronto!

FireflyDino. 


	4. 4º

Hola!Estoy de regreso con este fic!Pero no empezare antes de agradecer los reviews que han dejado todos ustedes :D!Como hoy estoy de un terrible buen humor empezare a escribir!XD

NOTA: Lo mismo de siempre, estos personajes no me pertenecen para nada!

"4 capitulo "

Hasta que llegas!- Cream escucho la voz de Tails

Acaso soy la ultima?-pregunto Cream preocupada creyendo que los había hecho esperar

No te preocupes, todavía falta la chupa sangre- la voz de Knuckles se oyó

Knuckles! Que sorpresa! No sabia que ibas a venir!-dijo Cream con una sonrisa

Sonic no les dijo a ninguno de ustedes que iba a venir - dijo Knuckles viendo a Sonic con una mirada "asesina" si se pudiera decir así.

Al menos no soy la ultima nnU- dijo Cream al ver a Sonic y a Knuckles dispuestos a comenzar una de sus típicas peleas que Shadow siempre tenia que detener.

Que estas haciendo Amy?-Tails estaba otra vez hablando con Amy...pero Cream no podía hacer nada,  
absolutamente nada...solo ver como los 2 reían y charlaban, en estos momentos Cream hubiera nunca conocerlo, al menos así su corazón no sufriría tan seguido...su mama le había dicho que ella podía ser feliz si la persona que amaba lo era, Cream nunca pudo entender esa frase pues.  
¿Como podía ser feliz si Tails era feliz con otra persona?

Rouge había llegado y se unió luego luego a la pelea de Sonic con Knuckles y Shadow, Cream a veces se ponía a pensar si se vería tan obvio su amor por Tails como el amor de Rouge por Knuckles y viceversa…

Que afortunados...-se susurro a si misma

Que estas diciendo?- Cream volteo a su lado y ahí estaba, Tails casi rozando su mejilla con su pelaje dorado, Cream se sorprendió tanto que el corazón le salto y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Tails...-dijo Cream totalmente roja pero al ver a su amigo tan sorprendido de su reacción dijo inmediatamente - Ya casi llegamos?

ehmmmm...Cream,no hemos subido ni siquiera al tornado -dijo Tails algo preocupado por su amiga.

eh!Es cierto!Jaja- dijo Cream sin evitar pensar "Que tonta!ahora deseguro Tails cree que soy una tonta..."-lo siento, creo que estoy un poco distraída jeje

Creo que todos estamos aquí así que vamonos!-dijo Tails tan alegre como siempre, tan lindo como siempre...

No cabe duda que la idea de ir por 1 semana a la playa la tubo Tails, que emocionante será ver como Cream se las ingenia para poder pasar a su lado sin sonrojarse XD, además no sabe por que pero esa semana seria la mejor de su vida o trataría de serlo pues estaba creando un plan que Amy le comento un día, para eso Amy no le cae mal...ella no tiene la culpa de ser la niña bonita que todos quieren, Cream solo podía decir de que Amy era su amiga sin importar lo que pasara,  
sin importar lo que se llevara...

Las habitaciones fueron acomodadas de este modo: Rouge , Amy y Cream en una y Tails, Sonic, Shadow Knuckles en otra aunque estuvieran un poco apretados.

Nos vemos dentro de una hora en la entrada de la playa ¿ok?-dijo Knuckles a todos sus compañeros que se disponían retirarse para ordenar su habitación.

OK!-no hubo protesta alguna.

No puedo creer que vaya a pasar toda una semana con todos ustedes!-dijo Cream mientras se arrojaba en su propia cama.

Amy, Cream tengo que salir ,no me esperen y díganles a todos que fui a comprar algo-dijo Rouge un poco nerviosa.

¿Acaso algo para equidnas?-dijo Amy en tono pícaro

¿Que dices!Solo díganles de mi parte!-dijo Rouge algo roja

OK, OK- dijo Cream mientras se levantaba de la cama para ver como Rouge salía de la habitación.

Ah...Rouge siempre tan expresiva!-dijo Amy con sarcasmo lo que hizo reír a Cream

¿Cuando le planeas decir?-pregunto Amy a su amiga sabiendo que las 2 sabían sobre quien estaban hablando.

Pues...creo que no me atreveré a decírselo...-dijo Cream poniendo un semblante un poco triste

¿Por que!-dijo su amiga sorprendida de tal respuesta

Tiene a alguien mas que amar y que de seguro le podría dar mas amor que yo si lo supiera-dijo Cream, no podía decirle a Amy lo que pensaba sobre ella y Tails, no podía...

Darle mas amor que tu?-dijo Amy sorprendida -Eso no puede ser!Tu amas a Tails como yo amo a mi queridísimo Sonic!Así que dudo mucho que alguien le pueda dar el mismo cariño que tu!

Amy!-dijo Cream al ver la reacción de Amy, nunca lo hubiera creído de ella, con razón todos la querían.

Lo que necesitamos ahora es continuar el plan que estábamos haciendo la otra vez para ganar su corazón!-dijo Amy muy emocionada- veras que para inicio de clases será tuyo!

Cream se sonrojo - Amy parece que estas mas emocionada tu que yo!

Es que estas cosas me emocionan!-dijo Amy radiante de felicidad mientras las 2 reían.

Los chicos por su lado también estaban divirtiéndose haciéndole burlas a Knuckles por que según iba a salir solo para comprar "algo" (que coincidencia XD) hasta que este se fue muy enojado pero ya todos sabían que el enojo se le tendría que pasar tarde o temprano.

Vaya -dijo Sonic mientras se recostaba y no pudo evitar ver a su amigo pensativo viendo por la ventana- En que estas pensando Tails?

Yo te diré en que esta pensando -comenzó Shadow con su "lindo" humor- esta pensando en una de estas 2 cosas: a( maquinas, tecnología y todo eso o b(¿Que le paso a Cream? Estaba muy roja...¿Estará enferma o algo así?

Que!-dijo Tails al oír el comentario algo se podría decir...sonrojado

Yo creo que es la opción mmmmmmmmm...(b!-dijo Sonic en tono burlón

¿Que rayos están diciendo!Yo...yo...solo me preocupo por ella!-dijo Tails cada vez mas rojo

Corrección : te preocupas MUCHO por ella- dijo Shadow mientras entraba al baño

Sonic solamente puso un semblante feliz y le pregunto a Tails : " Te gusta ¿verdad?"

Tails no supo que responder...la había conocido gracias a ayudarle a bajar su sombrero, pero ¿Por que le había ayudado? Era una niña pequeña que ni siquiera podía aguantar cargar a su chao ella sola, pero eso había cambiado...ahora había crecido junto con el y la veía como una hermana pero...¿solamente eso?

No lo se...-Tails bajo un poco su cabeza

Eh?-Sonic se vio sorprendido pues el habría apostado que a su amigo le gustaba Cream.

Mira la hora!-dijo Tails cambiando de tema-tenemos que irnos o las chicas nos regañaran!

Ok-dijo Sonic que se dio cuenta que su amigo no quería hablar mas de ese tema y fue a llamar a Shadow.

El día se paso rápido para todos ellos incluyendo para Rouge y Knuckles que ya habían regresado de sus compras.:D

Buenas noches!

Buenas noches!

Y así todos se dirigieron a descansar y poder disfrutar el día siguiente.

Listo! espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho!dejen comentarios por fa!

FireflyDino 


	5. 5º

Hola!Aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero no haberlos echo esperar! Es semana de exámenes en mi escuela y creo que no podré escribir mucho que digamos estos días...bueno, a leer!

Les recuerdo que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen!

"Capitulo 5."

Vamos Cream!levántate!- una voz la llamaba

Eh? Es tarde para ir a la escuela...? pero si apenas salimos de vacaciones...-decía Cream mientras se acomodaba.

Te sientes bien Cream?-dijo Amy al ver que su amiga ya se había despertado- Te ves enferma...

Eh? No te preocupes Amy! Estoy bien!-dijo Cream mientras se levantaba, la verdad es que no se sentía bien... no había podido dormir muy bien por que sentía un poco de fiebre.

Ok-dijo Amy no muy convencida- Pero si te sientes mal dime...

No te preocupes!-dijo Cream con una sonrisa - Estoy perfectamente bien.

Rouge entro en el cuarto- Ah! Ya despertaste Cream, los chicos quieren que nos veamos en el restaurante del hotel dentro de 30 minutos, así que es mejor que se vayan preparando!

Ok Rouge!- dijo Cream mientras se dirigía al baño

No notaste a Cream algo...roja?- dijo Rouge

Si...espero que no se ponga mal...-dijo Amy preocupada

Veo que te preocupas mucho por ella!-dijo una Rouge sonriente

No sabes cuanto! No sabría que hacer si le pasara algo malo!-dijo Amy feliz

Bueno, será mejor que te arregles-dijo Rouge mientras prendía la t.v pues ella ya estaba arreglada.

Las gotas de la regadera corrían a través del cuerpo de Cream...se sentía mal, pero no podía dejar que Amy o los otros se la pasaran preocupados por ella...Tails seguiría creyendo que era una bebe y le arruinaría las vacaciones a todos los demas.

No...no puedo decirles -dijo Cream mientras se vestía- No...solo seria una molestia...

Las 3 fueron al restaurante donde los chicos las estaban esperando, bueno sin tomar en cuenta que habían empezado a comer sin ellas.

Hola¿Como están?- les pregunto Tails mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

Bien¿y ustedes?-pregunto Cream muy sonriente aunque un poco adormilada

Deben ir a servirse rápido o no alcanzaran comida- dijo Shadow de malas- Sonic y Knuckles están Arrasando con el buffet!

Y ahora que Rouge se unió no tendremos oportunidad de desayunar!-dijo Amy muy feliz

Los estamos oyendo!-la voz de los 3 se pudo escuchar de repente.

Jeje...nnU creo que iré a ver que hay...-dijo Cream tratándose de apoyar en la silla

Que le pasa?-pregunto Tails al ver a Cream tan extraña.

Amy le comento que creía que estaba enferma mientras que Cream estaba sirviéndose un poco de jugo

Que pasa...? Por que todo se esta poniendo...negro...-Cream solo sintió como perdía el equilibrio y que todo se obscurecía...el vaso que tenia en las manos se había roto...se había escuchado el ruido del cristal rompiéndose. Cream solo pudo oír que alguien gritaba su nombre...se escuchaba como ...- Tails...?-fue lo único que dijo antes de desmayarse.

eh?-Cream abrió sus ojos levemente, era su cuarto de hotel...pero no quería levantarse,  
había algo muy suave y cómodo en lo que ella estaba recargada, este algo la hacia sentir cómoda pues era muy pero muy suave...Cream solo tubo que mover un poco la cabeza para darse cuenta de que era...-Tails!

Eh? Oh Cream ya despertaste!-Tails se había despertado por la exclamación de Cream...que mal...

Que ha pasado?-Cream no lograba recordar nada...

No lo recuerdas? Te desmayaste esta mañana...tenias mucha fiebre-Tails se sonrojo levemente como si hubiese recordado algo, pero rápidamente intento decir otra cosa para ocultarlo-¿Te sientes mejor?

...te quedaste...todo el día cuidándome?-ya eran las 6 de la tarde y cuando ella se había desmayado solo eran las 12...

Claro! No podía dejarte sola!-Cream sintió que su alma se derrumbaba, ella no había dicho nada sobre que se sentía mal para no causar problemas y al final resulto que le hizo perder un día completo de vacaciones a la persona que menos quería causarle problemas...

Lo siento...-las lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Cream, simplemente no podía contenerlas.

eh¿Que pasa Cream?-Tails no entendía por que su amiga actuaba de esa manera.

Siempre les causo problemas...te acuso problemas, siempre tienes que cuidarme pudiendo divertirte...todo es mi culpa, lo siento...lo siento mucho..-las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar, y su voz cada vez parecía mas cerca de estallar en llanto.

No te preocupes-Tails rodeo con sus brazos a Cream, ella no lo podía creer...simplemente no podía creerlo! Tails abrazándola? Es un sueño...tiene que serlo!

Cream, tu no eres un estorbo para nadie! al menos para mi no lo eres!-Tails le estaba dirigiendo una de sus hermosas y sinceras sonrisas, Cream lloro un poco mas en el hombro de Tails: pero ahora lloraba de felicidad, pues siempre había pensado que era un estorbo para Tails...pero nunca fue así.

Gracias Tails!-Cream había recuperado su alegría

Parece que te sientes mejor! nn

Pues...algo así n/n

Me alegro- Tails se estaba preocupando por ella! Cream tuvo que pellizcarse para comprobar que definitivamente no era un sueño.

Ahora es cuando!-Cream pensaba-Ahora es cuando debo decirle mis sentimientos por el!

Tails!-cream empezó un poco nerviosa sin mencionar lo insegura que estaba-te quiero decir algo muy importante!

eh?de que se trata?-Tails la miraba interesado en escuchar las palabras que Cream quería decirle.

Quiero decir...que...quiero decirte que yo...!-la puerta se abrió y en ese instante entraron a la habitación: Rouge, Shadow, Knuckles, Sonic y Amy.

Cream!Ya despertaste!- Amy corrió a ver a Cream- Ya te sientes mejor?

No te preocupes!-Respondió Cream mientras pensaba:"Charros! ahí va mi oportunidad de decirle a Tails lo que siento..."-Tails me cuido muy bien!

Aquí tienes Tails! lo que nos encargaste-Sonic le había dado a Tails una cajita con vendas...

eh?-Cream se preguntaba para que eran las vendas, pero poco después al ver hacia su mano pudo notar que al romperse el vaso la había lastimado...

Cuando te sientas mal dinos...pues nos tuviste muy preocupados-Rouge también estaba preocupada por Cream.

Shadow también estaba preocupado aunque no lo demostrara mucho...últimamente había sido muy amable y gentil con Cream, algo así como un hermano sobre protector, pero no actuaba tanto de esa manera cuando estaban todos, ahora que lo pensaba, Cream podía también pensar que para Tails ella solo era una hermana...solo una hermana.

Cream tubo que acostarse temprano, todos le aconsejaron que durmiera bien y que mañana se divertirían mucho paseando por la playa.

Mañana será...-Cream se dijo así misma antes de caer dormida- Mañana será un gran día!

¿Que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado!Lo siento si me tarde mucho pero no tenia inspiración para escribir!Gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido!ahora si que me siento amada!Dejen sus comentarios, quiero saber que piensan del fic!

FireflyDino. 


	6. 6º

Hola!Ps...lo siento por tardar mucho en escribir este capitulo...la verdad es que no he tenido nada de tiempo! T.T( sin mencionar la falta de inspiración que tengo últimamente...)Bueno, para Stefi-Weasley: claro que te voy a agregar a mi msn!así que si ves que una tal Pink Dino te quiere agregar acéptala!nn

NOTA: No hace falta decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece!

Chicas despierten!-Cream se sentía muchísimo mejor, esta vez no quería arruinar el día así que se levanto temprano...aunque los otros todavía dormían.

que..? Apenas son las 7 de la mañana...-Rouge tampoco entendía que sucedía.

Vamos vístanse!se nos va a hacer tarde!-Cream era la misma niña alegre ahora, esa niña que nadie podía detener y sin embargo no poder enojarse con ella!

Que? eh? ya le avisaste a los chicos?-Amy se estaba levantando al ver que Rouge no podía reaccionar todavía...

Es cierto!Tengo que avisarles!-Cream corrió hacia la puerta- pero cuando vuelva quiero verlas listas!-y cerro la puerta

Vaya parece que hoy amaneció mejor!-Rouge le sonrió a Amy y comenzaron a prepararse.

Cream se paro en frente de la puerta del cuarto de los chicos, era tanta su felicidad que no podía tocar, de solo pensar que podría ver a Tails su corazón latía mas rápido cada vez, definitivamente eso era un amor obsesivo.

que hago? que hago?-su mano temblaba- que les digo?o mas bien...que le digo?

De repente la puerta se abrió y se pudo ver como Shadow salía a ver quien estaba haciendo semejante escándalo en frente de su cuarto.

WAAAWW!Shadow-san!-Cream no sabia que decir...Shadow había escuchado todo lo que ella había dicho...menos mal que no fue Tails pero...la escucho!Shadow la escucho!

Miren que tenemos aquí- Shadow le dirigió una sonrisa a Cream-no te preocupes, Tails, Knuckles y Sonic todavía están dormidos y yo no se lo contare a nadie.

Gracias Shadow-san!-Cream le dio un fuerte abrazo ( por favor admiradoras de Shadow no se enojen conmigo por la acción de Cream...).

Pero por favor deja de llamarme "Shadow-san", solo Shadow esta bien!

Ok, Shadow- Cream podía confiar en Shadow, simplemente podía saber que el guardaría muy bien su secreto.

Por que hay tanto escándalo...?-Knuckles se había despertado pero no había oído nada.

No es nada, solo quería avisarles que los estamos esperando para desayunar!-Cream se fue corriendo para apurar a Rouge y Amy.

El desayuno fue normal: Sonic Rouge y Knuckles devorando todo, Amy diciendo " si comen tanto ¿Por que no engordan?",Shadow tratando de ver que podía alcanzar antes de que todo se acabara y Cream...Cream sonrojándose mientras hablaba con Tails.

Veo que te recuperaste pronto!nn

uhmmm...tu crees? u/u

Después del desayuno fueron a la playa, todos estaban muy divertidos, era mejor que ver películas violentas, eso era seguro.

Amy ya ponte en la sombra!-Cream veía que su amiga estaba mas quemada que nada en la playa...

Tendré el bronceado perfecto que nadie podrá resistir!-Cream ya sabia que con la palabra "nadie" se refería a Sonic, la verdad es que por mucho que Cream amaba a Tails ella no se quemaría todo el día en la playa, bueno...eso creía.

Creo que haré un castillo de arena enorme para luego tomarle fotos y enseñárselas a Cheese!-Cream se fue a recoger mas agua para el castillo.

Se sintio un poco mareada,nada extraordinario.

Knuckles había vuelto con una pelota para jugar Volley ball, así que hicieron 2 equipos,  
Cream se sintió un poco decepcionada...iba a jugar contra Tails.

Que suerte la mía!-Cream pensaba esto mientras se acomodaba para empezar a jugar.

Su equipo gano aunque no fue gracias a ella...claro, si tienes a los 2 erizos mas rápidos del planeta en tu equipo ¿perderías? si, Sonic y Shadow si que jugaban bien...tan bien que no dejaron siquiera pegarle a la pelota.

Tails le estaba diciendo a Amy que lo importante no era ganar si no competir...¿por que mejor no la consolaba a ella diciéndole cosas como : para la próxima le pegaras a la pelota o algo así...?

Vamos! que me muero de hambre!-Rouge ya estaba desesperada, no le gustaba perder...no le gustaba perder como a Cream no le gustaba que le dieran celos cuando Amy estaba cerca...era simplemente molesto.

Vaya que soy una tonta...-Cream se dijo para si misma.

Pasa algo Cream?

Eh? no nada Tails!-ahora era su oportunidad, Sonic y Amy estaban tomando el sol, Rouge platicaba con Shadow para darle celos a Knuckles, nadie estaba cerca, era ahora o nunca!

Tails! sobre lo que te quería decir ayer...!-pero Tails la interrumpió

Cream yo también quiero decirte algo!

Eh? claro Tails...

Quiero...quiero decirte que me gustas mucho!

QUE!-Cream estaba segura que esto no podía ser real, simplemente esto era imposible!

Que tal? les gusto este capitulo? Espero que me dejen sus comentarios!

FireflyDino 


	7. casi el final! TT

Hola!La verdad es que recibí tantos reviews que voy a llorar de la emoción! snif,snif  
Gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus valiosas opiniones, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho y también espero que este capitulo les guste! nn:

lo de siempre...NOTA: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen...

Capitulo:7 ( si no me equivoco...)

Tu me gustas -esas palabras...de verdad esto estaba pasando? o de plano era un sueño...un sueño muy hermoso..."denme un pellizco para que me despierten!"

Chicos!vengan que la comida ya se va servir!-Amy los llamo pero al verlos ahí, sentados, callados y medio coloraditos...definitivamente no era el momento indicado-ay! lo siento, no sabia que estaba interrumpiendo!

No, no importa! ya vamos!-Dijo Tails rápido levantándose y ni siquiera viendo a Cream a los ojos le dijo un "Vamos" que casi parecía un susurro completo...

La hora de la comida pareció eterna..Cream solo podía pensar en esas palabras...y de su plato volteaba a ver a Tails y otra vez a su plato pero trataba de hacerlo discretamente aunque habian veces en que sus miradas se cruzaban y luego luego volteaban para un lado diferente.

"que haré?ahora que le diré?como tendré que reaccionar cuando el este? le diré que el me gusta? por que siempre yo?y justo cuando casi se nos acaban las vacaciones..."

cream te sientes bien?-Rouge le puso una mano en su frente-te ves algo roja...

No te preocupes, estoy bien!-Dijo Cream rápidamente para que no empezaran a preocuparse por nada...además no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que acababa de pasar...

si tu lo dices- se notaba que no creían que estuviera del todo bien pero bueno..si no querían hacerla sentir mas mal, era mejor que la dejaran en paz.

Con permiso-Tails se paro y se fue sin decir nada mas, lo que le extraño mucho a Sonic que rápidamente hizo lo mismo y lo siguió...dejando a los demás comiendo

mmmmmmmmm que les habrá pasado?-se pregunto Knuckles a lo que todos respondieron girando la cabeza en movimiento de "no se.."

Sonic que no había dicho nada desde que estaba siguiendo a Tails por fin abrió la boca:

Y por que tan extraño?

es que le dije que me gustaba...

eh?

Y ahora que me acuerdo es tu culpa!-dijo Tails con cierto tono molesto- desde que me preguntaste que si me gustaba no me he logrado de sacar la idea de decirle!

Y ella que te respondió?- dijo Sonic tranquilo, ignorando el comentario anterior de su pequeño amigo.

uhmm no me dijo nada...y tampoco quiero oír su respuesta...-dijo Tails mirando al suelo.

oh vamos! a puesto que pensó que era una broma!-dijo Sonic

aja? eso crees?-dijo Tails sin mirar a su amigo-me odia, me odia

que? por que te ha de odiar!

Por que siempre en la tele cuando uno le confiesa algo a la tipa ella lo rechaza y nunca le vuelve a hablar!

Creo que has visto demasiadas telenovelas...

si, siempre las veo cuando estoy en casa de Cream-dijo Tails poniendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Ahí esta!-dijo Sonic inmediatamente después de que Tails dijera eso

Ahí esta que!-dijo Tails preocupado

Cream no puede dejar de odiarte por que estas taaan pegado a su vida como ella a la tuya, si te deja de hablar o si se enoja contigo con quien platicara siempre? o con quien vera las telenovelas cuando Amy o su mama no están?

estas palabras fueron fuertes para Tails...pues eran ciertas! siempre habían estado juntos ayudándose uno al otro, acompañándose cuando estaban solos,hasta lloraban en frente de cada uno para contar sus propios problemas.

Entonces puede ser que ella piense que es una broma..?

si claro pero tam- antes de que Sonic terminara Tails ya estaba corriendo hacia la dirección opuesta con una gran sonrisa mientras que gritaba- Gracias Sonic!

y ahí quedo Sonic, atónito y de nuevo sin nada que hacer...

Niños quien los comprende...-sonic volteo para encontrarse a Shadow

ah! ahora tu nuevo pasatiempo es espiar las platicas de los otros?-dijo A Sonic con tono burlón.

No, mi pasatiempo sigue siendo derrotar a perdedores como tu-dijo Shadow mientras se paraba junto a Sonic sin verlo a la cara.

una carrera?-dijo Sonic volteando para escuchar la respuesta de Shadow.

Prepárate para morder el polvo!

Y con esto supongo que dejamos a los "muy divertidos" erizos para ir de nuevo con nuestros protagonistas...

y cream?- dijo Tails preguntándole a Amy que estaba con Rouge y Knuckles platicando

mmmmmmm no la he visto desde la hora de la comida, se me hace que esta en la costa-y apenas termino de decir eso Tails corrió hacia la costa solo pensando en lo que le diría al llegar.

"Cream! lo que te dije es verdad, si piensas que es una broma eres capaz de herir mis sentimientos así que...por favor, no quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros pues aunque yo siempre te voy a querer, solo quiero que aunque no me correspondas seamos amigos! "

Mientras tanto con nuestra querida y muy confundida conejita..

Tails...me lo habrás dicho en serio?-dijo Cream sonrojándose-por que si es así, yo seré la persona mas feliz de este mundo...-y ahí se quedo ella, mirando las estrellas que ya comenzaban a aparecer.

bueno, que les pareció? les aviso que el próximo chapter va a ser el ultimo...me encariñado mucho con este fic y hubo un momento donde no supe como continuarlo así que espero su opinión, y sugerencias para el final!

see ya!

FireflyDino. 


	8. 8º un final feliz nn

Hoolaa a todos! Como están? como se la pasaron esta navidad y año nuevo? espero que muy bien por que estas fiestas son dignas de disfrutarse al cien por ciento!  
Bueno, pues aquí les traigo el final de este fic (woow tarde un año en terminarlo...) y realmente les agradezco a todos los que siguieron leyendo aunque en algunas partes todo fuera miel! realmente ustedes lectores persistentes son de lo mejor! XD muchísimas gracias a los que me enviaron ideas para el final!  
solo para que no haya confusiones la que sale en la playa es Cosmo (si la que es como una plantita en la nueva temporada de SX)okis? bueno y ahora si aquí va! 

Notita: buuuaaa! Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece! T.T

Capitulo 8: Adiós a mi infancia !

Todo es tan confuso que se me hizo tarde- se decía Cream mientras corría descalza hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia la entrada del hotel cuando algo la sorprendió : había empezado a llover tal vez un pequeño huracán vendría pero como lo habían visto en la información del hotel este era inmune a ese tipo de desastres...

Mientras que Tails seguía rodeando la entrada para encontrar a su "conejita preferida " y poder decirle lo que sentía , escucho un grito que venia desde la costa así que este al ver que su amigo Sonic se había encerrado en el cuarto por la lluvia decidió tomar el papel de héroe y fue a ver que pasaba...corrió y corrió tratando de encontrar por donde había sido el grito y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que una niña se estaba ahogando... no había gente alrededor , tal vez esta niña estaba sola...

Tails voló tan rápido como pudo hacia la parte donde ella estaba tratando de luchar por no morir ahogada o eso creía Tails, la recogió y la regreso a la costa llevándola en sus brazos.

Que hago? su respiración es muy leve...-Tails estaba tan preocupado por esa niña que ignoraba que Cream había llegado y lo había visto..

Creo que es hora de poner en practica lo que aprendí en mi curso de primeros auxilios- se dijo a si mismo y con eso le dio el beso de la vida a aquella joven, dejando a Cream (quien ignoraba el hecho de que estaba salvando una vida) boquiabierta con lagrimas en los ojos y gritándole: "Como pude estar tan ciega! como pude llegar a quererte? tu mentiroso!"

Cream espera!-La trato de detener Tails al oír esas palabras tan crueles para su corazoncito que se había hecho pasita...pero al ver que ella no se detuvo y fue directamente al hotel decidió quedarse a salvar la vida de esa joven - lo siento Cream...-y con esto se llevo el cuerpo de la niña a la enfermería del hotel...

Mientras tanto con Cream :

Tails eres un tonto!-Cream gritaba con su cabeza hundida en su almohada, Amy y Rouge sentadas en la orilla de su cama tratando de consolarla con palabras trilladas como :

"De seguro fue un malentendido" o "Tal vez no era Tails" pero lo único que Cream tenia en su mente era el hecho de ver a su "amigo" diciéndole mentiras que la habían hecho tan feliz como un me gustas pero encontrarlo luego con otra tipa besándose en medio de la playa...que romántico, no? hubiera sido mejor nunca conocerlo...

Y así la noche paso... Cream lloro tanto que cayo dormida, sintiendo como su dolor le servia de almohada, abriendo puertas a un sueño :

_Cream, dormiste bien ?_- una voz dulce pronunciaba estas palabras mientras que una mano le acariciaba su cabeza...

Mama...?.- Pregunto Cream tratando de adivinar de quien era esta voz tan dulce ya que aunque creía saber de quien era no quería abrir los ojos para ver su rostro tan sonriente como si nunca hubiera roto su corazón...

_mmm..Nope.. sigue adivinando_- una risa acompaño estas palabras

Cheese?-al decir esto Cream rió junto aquella voz.

_Eres muy graciosa_ - esas palabras hicieron que Cream recordara y sin abrir los Ojos las lagrimas rodaron de una forma a través de sus mejillas.. y en forma de susurro lo ultimo que Cream dijo antes de despertar fue :

Por que, Tails? por que siempre me mientes?

Y a estas palabras la voz solo contesto con dulzura:

_"En tu conciencia todo esta, por que yo nunca te mentiría!"_

Y con esto Cream abrió sus ojitos para ver que aun no amanecía sin embargo alguien llamaba a su puerta...

quien será?- Se dijo Cream a si misma mientras se paraba para abrir la puerta y encontrar a la chica con quien había encontrado a Tails parada ahí, sonriéndole.

Tu eres Cream verdad?- sus ojos azules brillaban tanto su color verde era tan vivo pero los retoños que tenia en su cabeza parecían tan opacos...definitivamente era hermosa, ese fue el primer pensamiento de Cream al verla ahí.. "ya se por que Tails la beso", al pensar esto puso un semblante triste.

Cream, quiero hablar contigo sobre tu amigo Tails-Dijo ella al ver que de repente la conejita se había puesto tan triste- pues el me ha pedido que hable contigo...aunque no es buena idea hablar aquí pues hay personas dormidas pero que tal si vamos a la playa?

Cream sabia que no debía de fiarse de personas desconocidas pero al oír que Tails la mandaba no tenia otra opción además de que el aura de esta joven era tan suave y dulce...

Esta bien- y con esto Cream y la niña se fueron a tener una larga charla...

Antes que nada me llamo Cosmo, mucho gusto Cream- caminaban lento muy lento ya que en el trayecto Cosmo le había dicho a Cream que acababa de salir de la enfermería ( aunque no había dicho el nombre de Tails para nada).

Disculpa...es muy agradable estar contigo pero... no estoy de humor para charlar, quisiera regresar a mi habitación- dijo Cream viendo que Tails no tenia nada que ver en esto...

mmmm...paciencia que ya estoy llegando al punto sobre Tails- Parecía que estas eran las palabras mágicas pues Cream continuo escuchándola.-Hoy cuando estuve en la enfermería..cuando abrí mis ojos lo primero que vi., fue su rostro, lo primero que escuche fue su voz...y lo primero que sentí..fueron sus lagrimas...

Cream no sabia de que estaba hablando Cosmo, así que dejo que ella siguiera hablando.

El se disculpo al ver que sus lagrimas habían caído en mi.. jeje pero yo le pregunte que había pasado y sabes que sucedió?-dijo Cosmo deteniéndose a ver a la cara a Cream que comenzaba a derramar lagrimas- resulto que estaba llorando por alguien, por una personita con la cual el siempre contaba...

Tal vez el contaba conmigo pero... yo no con el... se supone que nos apoyaríamos en todo!-y las lagrimas empezaron- el tiene toda la culpa!tonto, tonto que andas contándole cosas a los demás de mi! que andas contándole tu falta de apoyo y tus mentiras...-Cosmo ignorando estas palabras siguió hablando sin verle a la cara.

Me has de odiar por haberlo besado, verdad? no te preocupes en nunca ha dejado de apoyarte " el siempre te querrá".-Cream estaba confusa.

Entonces por que te ha besado?-Sus pasos se detuvieron.

El me salvo la vida con un beso y el espera que tu lo entiendas, no te siguió por que la ley de la enfermería dice que un familiar debe quedarse con el paciente...-su sonrisa desapareció- Cream no seguiré molestándote pero piensa y reflexiona, el es demasiado bueno para dejarlo ir y creedme si dejas ir esos sentimientos algún día harás locuras como tratar de suicidarte en medio de un huracán y le causaras problemas al tontito que te salve- y con esto se detuvieron en un lugar, donde alguien estaba sentado, alguien familiar.

Tails?- Cream pronuncio su nombre y el volteo.- que haces aquí? Deberías estar dormido!- Cream fingió estar enojada además de ignorar que Tails se había levantado y estaba caminando hacia ella.

Odio que te creas mi mama!-Dijo Tails respondiendo el enojo

y yo odio que siempre me digas mentiras!

y yo que tu malinterpretes todito!

Pues tan siquiera no juego con los sentimientos de los demás!

Que..?-Tails no supo que decir ante esto.

Ya lo sabias ,no! me encantas! quiero que solo me abrases a mi! En la clase de matemáticas siempre escribo cosas como "T y C 4ever and ever" y todo eso, caray no entiendes? hasta en mi sueños apareces diciendo tus chistes malos!-con esto Cream aguanto las lagrimas y volteo a verlo para sonreírle.

Pues ya somos 2 por que tu siempre andas diciendo cosas raras en mis sueños- dijo Tails ruborizándose justo antes de que Cream se le aventara abrazándolo y este regresándole el abrazo- No vuelvas a ponerme los celos de punta, eh!

y Con esto todo se aclaro, un final tan rápido para todos estos años que respaldaban su amistad y su afecto y así de rápido se hizo de día...

Sonic!Rápido! Despierta!

eh! Amy? que pasa y que haces aquí!

No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Cream no esta! y si no lo has notado tampoco Tails! todo mundo están buscándolos excepto tu!- y con esto los 2 bajaron a buscarlos a la costa mientras los demás registraban el hotel...

Amy, trajiste tu cámara?

si..creo que esta en esta bolsa, pero... por que me preguntas eso?-dijo Amy confundida al ver la reacción de Sonic...

Por que este es como dicen en la tele " un momento Kodak" y con esto los 2 encontraron a los niñitos : acurrucaditos , juntitos, y por lo visto se habían quedado dormidos viendo el amanecer.

y el tiempo paso...

4 años después:

Y unos niños ( que en realidad no eran tan niños ya) estaban jugando a ver quien llegaba primero a la escuela.

Esperame Tails!

No creí que fueras tan lenta! jaja

Muy gracioso!. y con esto la conejita que ya había crecido dejo que Tails se adelantase un poco.

Me dio gusto saber que fuimos correspondidos y aunque esos días hayan pasado..quien sabe? algunas personas dicen que el amor verdadero es solo el primero... y que los demás...aggh ya se me olvido la canción! y con esto corrió para ver si todavía podía ganarle a su mejor amigo de la vida.

º_ FIN_ º .

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y aunque siento que me quedo un poco raro creo que es bastante entendible, muchas gracias otra vez! pues ustedes me obligaron a continuarlo ah si y la canción a la que se refería Cream era la de Rosas cuando dice :

_" Y empiezo a pensar_

_ que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero_

_ y es que empiezo a sospechar que los demás son solo para olvidar"_

Bueno y con esto yo me despido por ahora nn

FireflyDino


End file.
